The Silver Hawk
by Hakuberi
Summary: Young Hawkpaw is comfronted with her destiny when a mysterious prophecy occurs. She is joined by her two sisters and her good friend, Dustpaw, on a journey to save ThunderClan from the destruction of Twlightthorn and RiverClan.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_There is no sound besides the leaves ruffling in the breeze. A small cat with a ginger coat walks forward, his amber eyes looking intent and worrysome.  
"There is trouble ahead?" he mewed, gazing around at all of the other cats around him with the stars in their fur. One, a silver tabby, nodded. "Yes Firepath. You musn't tell anyone until the Silver Hawk is born," she mewed.  
"Who?" Firepath wondered, his amber eyes looking confused now. The silver tabbty spoke again, though this time sounding more ominous.  
"The Silver Hawk. She will save us all.  
Burning stronger than fire,  
She will rage through the forest for her clan  
A new leader will rise  
And ThunderClan will face it's hardest troubles yet..."_

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**  
**Leader**  
Skystar  
**Deputy**  
Tinywhisker  
**Medicine Cat**  
Firepath  
_Apprentice_  
Redberry  
**Warriors**  
Fawnleaf  
Brightdapple  
Icebelly  
Fallencloud  
Fireleaf  
Shiningspirit  
Roseheart  
Flamedapple  
Runningsky  
Tallshadow  
**Apprentices**  
Hawkpaw (Hawkbelly)  
Rippedpaw (Rippedwhisker)  
Blackpaw (Blackstorm)  
Dustpaw (Dustfeather)  
**Queens**  
Willowtail  
Hazelshine  
**Elders**  
Patchwhisker  
Blackclaw

**ShadowClan****  
Leader**  
Eaglestar  
**Deputy**  
Brambleface  
**Medicine Cat**  
Darkwhisper  
**Warriors**  
Autumnlight  
Lionflame  
Cinderflame  
Tigerstripe  
Hollycloud  
Leafwhisker  
Rowanstalker  
Ivyleaf  
Rainwhisper  
Hawkleaf  
Littleshadow  
**Apprentices**  
Skypaw (Skyshadow)  
Firepaw (Firestorm)  
Burningpaw (Burningshadow)  
Snowpaw (Snowdapple)  
**Queens**  
Darkcloud  
**Elders**  
Icepoppy  
Sunspots

**RiverClan****  
Leader**  
Stormstar  
**Deputy**  
Pebblewhisker  
**Medicine Cat**  
Lightpool  
_Apprentice_  
Moonpaw (Moonwhisper)  
**Warriors**  
Snowfall  
Whisperfall  
Rainshadow  
Ivydapple  
Spottedblaze  
Icygaze  
Lightstorm  
Cloudchaser  
Twilightthorn  
Orangefeather  
Mistyfall  
**Apprentices**  
Stormpaw (Stormfall)  
Duskpaw (Duskstorm)  
Dawnpaw (Dawnpath)  
**Queens**  
Splashlight  
Silverbrook  
**Elders**  
Silverriver

**WindClan****  
Leader**  
Goldenstar  
**Deputy**  
Heatherdapple  
**Medicine cat**  
Sundapple  
_Apprentice_  
Sootpaw (Sootwhisker)  
**Warriors**  
Leafspring  
Ashcloud  
Whitefrost  
Nightfall  
Bramblestorm  
Thistlestrike  
Silvershadow  
Breezecloud  
Snowfeather  
Fernstrike  
Dewfall  
**Apprentices**  
Rainpaw (Raindapple)  
Pinepaw (Pinefang)  
Streampaw (Streamfeather)  
Cloudpaw (Clouddapple)  
**Queens**  
Featherstorm  
Stormleaf  
**Elders**  
Willowfall  
Thundershadow  
Brambleshadow


	2. Chapter 1

Hawkpaw pressed her face into the brown pelt of her sister, Rippedpaw. She felt her other sister, Blackpaw, do the same to her, while Rippedpaw covered her face with her paw. They were all trying to accomplish the same task, that being to block out the sun. This was futile, however, when Hawkpaw heard a voice outside the apprentices den. It was her mentor, Flamedapple, coming to wake up the apprentices. Hawkpaw and her sister often trained together with their mentors, Flamedapple, Fireleaf, and Roseheart. The other apprentice, Dustpaw, even joined them sometimes. Hawkpaw and Dustpaw were very close already, and often when they split up she would go with him and allow her two sisters to train together. They liked doing that after all. "Flamedapple..." Hawkpaw muttured in complained. "Let us sleep longer..." she continued. They had been practicing fighting all day yesterday! She had her denmates were exhausted. "Come on you four. We're hunting today. Leaf-Bare is on it's way," Flamedaple told them. Hawkpaw already knew that - it made her want to stay asleep even more. It was Leaf-fall now, and it was starting to get really chilly. Prey was already getting scarce. Of course Rippedpaw stuck up her head and began to stretch. Her sister loved to hunt, while the other was an excellent fighter. Hawkpaw was somewhere between the two when it came to hunting and fighting. It made her feel a little left out, but she dealt with it.  
Considering the sunlight was now touching her face, Hawkpaw had no choice but to wake up. So she got up, yawning and stretching out her legs. She gave her brown-and-silver coat and quick washing and wandered out of the apprentices den after her brown pelted sister. Blackpaw followed them, looking rather grumpy. She didn't like hunting all that much. At least she was doing it with her sisters. Dustpaw was the last to leave the den, looking rather silly with his black and brown tabby fur sticking up all over. Hawkpaw couldn't help but to let out a small amused sounding purr. Dustpaw was way too funny sometimes.  
All of their mentors were waiting - Flamedapple, Roseheart, Fireleaf and Dustpaw's mentor Brightdapple. "Okay, let's go," Flamedapple mewed, leading all of the others out of camp, nodding to Tinywhisker on his way out. Tinywhisker was busy setting up patrols and such, but managed to nod back at the warrior.  
Once they were outside of camp in the forest, Flamedapple paused. "Okay, Hawkpaw and Dustpaw, you two can go hunt by the river with Bightdapple and I. Rippedpaw, Blackpaw, Fireleaf and Roseheart, you guys can go hunt closer to Fourtrees, maybe chek out the Thunderpath," Flamedapple mewed to them all. Flamedapple was generally the one who gave out the orders. She always thought that he would make a very good deputy. But of course that was Tinywhiskers job. Hawkpaw always thought that was a little bit biased, since it was no secret that Tinywhisker and Skystar were mates. Tinywhisker was good at what she did though.  
Flamedapple bounded off and the other three cats followed after him. There would be a lot of cats out hunting today, so it was obvious why Flamedapple had chosen the locations he did. He wanted them to chek out borders too.  
"Okay, let's all split up," Flamedapple suggested to the three of them. "Meet back here once you're finished," he mewed then bounded off in another direction. Hawkpaw went in the oposite direction, not bothering to see where the other cats went off to. She went towards Sunningrocks, knowing there would be prey there sunbathing while the last of Leaf-fall was still here. She paused when she smelled mouse, dropping immediately. She looked towards the scent, her green eyes spotting a mouse. She quietly crept forward, leaping and catching the mouse in her claws. She killed it quickly, looking proud, burrying it before heading off once more. She paused once more, this time because there was a fishy scent hitting her nostrils. RiverClan? Was she really close to the border? She paused to listen, and discovered she could hear the river only faintly. That meant there was a RiverClan cat on her territory. She crept forward as quietly as possible, before Sunningrocks came into view. There were three cats there, two warriors and an apprentice. She became curious, and strained to hear them. Something about gathering Sunningrocks back? She almost jumped when the leaves rustled beside her. But Flamedapple's familiar scent overwhelmed her and she settled quickly. "Twilightthorn, Cloudchaser and Stormpaw," he identified them quickly. "Quick Hawkpaw, go find Brightdapple and Dustpaw," Flamedapple mewed. She definitely wasn't going to do that. It would take too long! Besides, she would miss all the action. "We don't have time for that," Hawkpaw pointed out. "Oh yes, a warrior and apprentice aganst two warriors and an apprentice. "We can do it," Hawkpaw reassured Flamedapple. Her mentor sighed softly but nodded at his apprentice. "They'll hear the fighting anyway," Hawkpaw pointed out. Maybe these three cats weren't here for hostile reasons. Of course Flamedapple assumed that and stepped out. "You three!" Flamedapple called out. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he asked them. The apprentice Stormpaw gave a small jump, but the other two, the warriors, seemed unthreatened. "ThunderClan?" The cat Hawkpaw had taken to be Twilightthorn hissed. He was a silvery tom, green eyes looking feirce. "Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan!" He hissed at Flamedapple. "They're ThunderClan now!" Hawkpaw hissed back at the stupid tom. She already didn't like him. "Make us leave then," the apprentice taunted Hawkpaw. She, unafraid, lashed out, swiping him across the muzzle. Then the fight really escalated, as Twilightthorn jumped for Hawkpaw, pinning her down, though Flamedapple quickly lept into action, pulling Twilightthorn away. This prompted Cloudchaser to leap forward, though with a quick swipe, Flamedapple had the tom away. Hawkpaw focused on Stormpaw once more, considering they were both apprentices. She didn't think she would be able to take on a full warriors herself yet. Besides, Twilightthorn seemed vicious. She already didn't like him. She jumped at Stormpaw, pinning the other apprentice to the ground, biting his shoulder. He used his hind legs to scratch at Hawkpaws belly, though she held onto his shoulder tightly. She felt teeth at her scruff and realized Twilightthorn had grabbed her and was pulling her away. She was surprised when he weight was lifted. Not be Flamedapple, who was busy with Cloudchaser, but by Brightdapple! She was right. The other two had heard the fighting and had hurried to help. Dustpaw was dealing with Stormpaw now, and he had realized they were outnumbered, so he had dashed off. She had gone to help Brightdapple with Twilightthorn, but he was already going off. She paused, looking victorious until she heard a terrible wail. She whirled around, noticing Twilightthorn beside Cloudchaser. He quickly turned on Flamedapple.  
"You killed him!" Twilightthorn wailed.  
"It was an accident. He fell against the rocks. I didn't-" Flamedapple tried to explain himself.  
"You killed my brother! I'll destroy you!" Twilightthorn hissed, leaping for Flamedapple. Hawkpaw quickly ran forward to help her mentor, along with the other two.  
"Not today," Brightdapple hissed at Twilightthorn, swiping him away. "Take your brother and leave," Brightdapple hissed. Twilightthorn looked for a moment as if he would protest, but grabbed Cloudchaser by the scruff, lept into the river, swam across, and then he was gone. The four cats exchanged glances before all of them started off towards the meeting place.  
Hawkpaw could already tell that wasn't the last they had heard of Twilightthorn and RiverClan.


	3. Chapter 2

"A battle! With RiverClan! I wished I had been there. I could have helped!" Hawkpaw had just told her two sisters about her eventful day and Blackpaw already looked excited about it. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt Hawkpaw," her mother, Fawnleaf murmured to her kit, reaching over and liccking Hawkpaw's ear. "Mom..." Hawkpaw groaned softly. After they got back to camp, Flamedapple had told Tinywhisker and Skystar what had happened at Sunningrocks. The two really weren't happy, especially not with Cloudchasers accidental death. They believed the warrior, of course, but Twilightthorn would make it out worse to the RiverClan leader, Stormstar. Of course now their intentions to take Sunningrocks back was clear, so they would have to be careful. "Why, this close to Leaf-Bare..." she heard her father, Icebelly, mutter. He was very odd looking for a ThunderClan cat, white, with a silver belly and paws. They half matched, except Hawkpaw had her mothers brown looking fur, and her leaf green eyes. "That is why," Fawnleaf pointed out to her mate. "They're probably worried about prey, just like us," she continued. "It looks like a rough season already," Rippedpaw mewed. "I mean, the piles already going down. And the weather is getting too chilly too fast," she continued. Unfortunately Rippedpaw had a point. It seemed like they were headed into a terrible season. And Hawkpaw hated it already. "I'm off to bed," Blackpaw mumbled, leaving her mouse half eaten. "Me too," Rippedpaw continued. "Are you two not feeling well?" Fawnleaf asked, noticing they hadn't finished. "I'll get Firepath," Hawkpaw mewed, knowing her mother wouldn't rest until the medicine cat took a look at them. Besides, Hawkpaw was a little worried too. They had a long day. Her sisters should be starving. Hawkpaw hurried into the medicine den before anything could be said. She noticed Redberry already asleep in her nest. "Firepath?" Hawkpaw called out quietly. The medicine cats amber eyes were suddenly on her.  
"Oh, Hawkpaw..." he mewed quietly. He gazed at her for a moment. Hawkpaw had always liked Firepath. He was very friendly, and usually joked around with his patients, if they were up for it. "You look tired," Hawkpaw noted. "Just... no catmint..." Firepath muttered. "I can't find any where I usually do. I don't want to venture into the Twolegplace, but that's all I know where to find it now. And our supply will die out soon... I need some for leaf-bare..." Firepath mutttered. "I can help!" Hawkpaw mewed immediately. She wasn't afraid of the Twolegplace. Firepath gazed at her for a moment. "Of course you can... The Silver Hawk..." he mewed. Hawkpaw looked incredibly confused. "What...?" she wondered. He simply shook his head. "Never mind. I'll talk to Flamedapple about this tomorrow. What was it you wanted?" Firepath asked her. "Rippedpaw and Blackpaw don't seem to be doing all that well. They didn't finish their supper," Hawkpaw mewed. "Belly aches?" Firepath asked. Hawkpaw shrugged. "They didn't complain about it," she mewed. "Send them to me tomorrow," Firepath mewed. It's probably nothing, but I'd like to be sure," he continued. Hawkpaw nodded at him. "Okay!" she agreed. "You come back too. I'd like to see how you're healing," he mewed. He and Redberry had patched everyone up after the fight today, so of course he was worried. Flamedapple was the worst, but he seemed okay now. "Okay, well goodnight Firepath," Hawkpaw mewed, leaving the medicine den. The medicine cat watched after her, his amber eyes seeming intent.  
"She's come, StarClan.  
Burning stronger than fire,  
She will rage through the forest for her clan  
A new leader will rise  
And ThunderClan will face it's hardest troubles yet..."

Hawkpaw, was dreaming. She felt frozen in place however, and could only watch the events before her. Firepath she could make out, looking worried, treating several cats at the same time. "Cat mint... We need cat mint..." she could hear him muttering. "We'll have it by tomorrow," Hawkpaw mewed to the worried medicine cat. "Tomorrow's not fast enough!" Firepath mewed, his amber eyes wide with fear. "And you're the great leader they prophesized?" He continued. Great leader...? "We'll have it tomorrow..."

"Have _what_ tomorrow?" She heard another voice mew. She slowly blinked open her green eyes to meet Dustpaws green ones. "What?" Hawkpaw mewed. "You were mewing in your sleep. Something about getting it tomorrow," Dustpaw mewed. Hawkpaw looked confused for a moment, thinking about her dream. "Oh yeah... I gotta go Dustpaw," Hawkpaw mewed, standing up quickly. She looked over at her sisters, still asleep. "Tell them to go see Redberry when they wake up, okay?" Hawkpaw mewed. Dustpaw nodded softly. Hawkpaw left the apprentices den, gazing around. Barely anyone was stiring this time of day. Tinywhisker was awake and sitting under highrock. Fallencloud was just getting out of the warriors den. Shinningspirit had seemed to have just finished her watch. She heard one of the kits mewling from the nursery and Hazelshine calming it. Camp seemed so peaceful this early in the morning... She peeled her attention away from the peacefullness of camp at dawn and turned to the medicine den. She was immediately reminded of last night, as she saw Redberry curled in her nest, and Firepath sorting herbs at the back. He turned to Hawkpaw when he smelled her. "Ah, good morning Hawkpaw. Come to collect cat mint with me?" He mewed. Hawkpaw nodded quickly. "I cleared it with Flamedapple. But who knows, you're here so early maybe you can join them training later," he mewed to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw nodded at the medicine cat, looking happy.  
"Okay, let's be off," he mewed, leaving the medicine den, Hawkpaw trailing after him happily.  
The walk to Twolegplace was pretty nice, though the morning was rather cool, cold almost. That Hawkpaw really didn't enjoy. Her least favourite season was Leaf-Bare, from the one she had already been through when she was just a little kit. She remembered those days, but just barely. Firepath slowed his steps when they arrived in the Twolegpalce, his amber eyes glancing all around. "Okay, stick with me. I know this one yard where they grow cat mint," he mewed, walking along the fence line, sniffing intently, obviously for what he was looking for. He paused at a fence, gazing around before leaping up onto it, beckoning Hawkpaw with his tail. She followed the medicine cat, onto the fence, and into the yard. He sniffed around for the sweet smelling herb, but found only stale scent. "Where is it?" he muttered, continuing to sniff around. "Mouse-dung!" he cursed. "It's not here," he continued, looking around more. "Firepath, we should go," Hawkpaw suggested. "Just a minute," Firepath snapped at the apprentice. "Firepath the Twolges with notice us..." Hawkpaw mewed quickly. He looked crazy with fear. Eventually he gave up, letting out a distressed noise. "Okay let's go," he mewed, quickly hopping the fence.  
_As if we didn't have enough to worry about... Now we don't have catmint._


	4. Chapter 3

The walk back to camp was quiet and grim in Hawkpaw's opinion. Firepath still looked incredibly worried about the lack of catmint. Hawkpaw looked up when she felt sunlight hit her back. The sun had already risin pretty far. She gazed up at the sun for a while, her green eyes looking rather contemplitave. How could things go so terribly astray? RiverClan hated them, Leaf-Bare was coming, and there was no cat mint... She looked back ahead when she heard a rustling. She dropped, sniffing about, Firepath dropping beside her. "What?" He mewed quietly. Hawkpaw said nothing, instead suddenly jumped forward, catching the vole she had scented. "Well done," Firepath mewed. "I'm sure Hazelshine or Willowtail would love that," he purred to her. Hawkpaw looked happy, picking up her fresh catch in her jaws, wandering forward once more, Firepath beside her.  
When they finally arrived back at camp, everyone was busy. Tinywhisker was organizing patrols for the day, sending a few to Sunningrocks to make sure no RiverClan warrior dared come back. Hawkpaw spotted sight of Flamedapple still in camp and felt relieved and happy all at once. She dropped her vole in the fresh kill pile before prancing up to him, looking rather happy.  
"The others left already," Flamedapple told his apprentice. She knew he meant her sisters and Dustpaw. "You and I are going to go on a patrol over by Fourtrees and the Thunderpath. I don't think Tinywhisker will want us going by Sunningrocks," Flamedapple told her, adding a slightly amused twist to his voice. He might as well joke about it a bit. It wasn't his fault, after all. Cloudchaser fell.  
Flamedapple and Hawkpaw were joined by Runningsky, and, almost surprisingly, her father, Icebelly. Icebelly looked at his daughter and nodded a bit. "Okay, let's be off," Runningsky mewed, motioning with his tail for them to be off.  
Hawkpaw followed Flamedapple, her father close behind her as they neared Fourtrees, renewing the scents, checking for WindClan. She had a feeling they wouldn't have to worry about WindClan. They seemed particularily peaceful lately, with everyone. But of course they were happy on the moors, with all of their rabbits and such... She figured Leaf-Bare would have hit them just as hard as it would hit everyone else.  
Hawkpaw sniffed around the Thunderpath, jumping a bit when a monster went by. She hated those things. She heard her father make a small purr of amusement and she looked back at him. "Oh, shut it," Hawkpaw told him jokingly. "You get used to them," Icebelly told her. Hawkpaw nodded softly and looked ahead once more. There seemed to be no ShadowClan scent on their side once they reached the edge of the territory, so the group of cats was content and began to head back. "Hawkpaw and I will go and do some hunting," Flamedapple mewed. Icebelly nodded and continued back towards camp with Runningsky.  
Hawkpaw and Flamedapple split up for a while after that. She almost didn't understand his want for them to do so much hunting lately. But she knew it was only because of Leaf-bare, and they needed the food. Hawkpaw had managed to catch two mice and a fair sized vole by the time Flamedapple came to find her. He had a rabbit, a large one, and a few mice. He was such a good hunter, Hawkpaw thought. _And Rippedpaw too. Blackpaw the fighter.  
And me? What am I?_

Back at camp, Hawkpaw found her sisters already back, along with Dustpaw. Her sisters seemed fine now, despite lasts nights minor scare. She put her prey on the fresh kill pile and joined the other apprentices. "Hey," she mewed, stretching before sitting down by the others. "Hey Hawkpaw," Dustpaw mewed first, looking happy the other apprentice was back. "You were gone pretty early this morning," Rippedpaw notted. "We didn't even see you go!" Blacpaw added. Hawkpaw nodded softly. "Firepath and I went to go look for some catmint. No luck," she mewed. She laid herself down, tucking her paws under her chest. "Hey Hawkpaw, feed the queens would you?" she heard Flamedapple mewed. "Dustpaw, you take care of the elders," Brightdapple added. Their four mentors were mewing to each other across camp; probably about training. Hawkpaw let out a sigh and stood back up, Dustpaw right after her. They walked together to the fresh kill pile. "I'll take something to Firepath and Redberry as well," Hawkpaw told Dustpaw. She took a rabbit from the pile and Dustpaw grabbed a couple of mice. She could come back for food for the two medicine cats. She wandered to the nursery, dragging the rabbit with her. She was greeted by Hazelshines three kits, who were just passed five moons now, and would soon be apprentices. "Is that for us?" Littlepaw asked, a small tom who was the run of the litter. "It has to be!" His brother Jaykit mewed. "It's huge!" Their sister Cloverkit mewed excitedly. "Hush you three, come here and let Hawkpaw do her job," Hazelshine mewed, beckoning them with her tail. The three kits hurried to their mother, and Hawkpaw draged the rabbit into the nursery. "It looks perfect," Willowtail mewed. She was still pregnant with Fireleaf's kits. He was very proud, according to Rippedpaw. Hawkpaw nodded her acknowledgement to them and left them to eat the rabbit, going back to the pile for food for Firepath and Redberry. She noticed Dustpaw was still in the elders den, and the two elders were probably telling him some story or another. Dustpaw, as Hawkpaw knew very well, loved the elders. He often visited them just because he could, to listen to their stories. He cleaned thei bedding without being told, and always made sure they were content. He had a lot of respect for his elder. Hawkpaw admired that about him.  
She picked a bird out of the pile for the medicine cats. There was still a lot of prey left over for the rest of them too. She was glad there still was. She took the bird to the medicine den, her green eyes gazing around. She heard Firepath talking to Redberry in the back, mewing in a calm and quiet voice, teaching her something. He turned when he heard Hawkpaw wander up. "Oh is that for us? Excellent. I'm starved," Firepath mewed. "Though we really don't need all of that, Hawkpaw. Why don't you share with us?" Firepath offered. Hawkpaw was slightly surprised and honoured by the offer and she nodded softly, not wanting to sound like an idiot with her mouth stuffed with bird. Much like Dustpaws respect for the elders, Hawkpaw shared that same respect for Redberry and Firepath. Without the two of them, though would all be dead. Several times over. She shared the bird with the two medicine cats, feeling fll and satisfied afterwards. "Thank you Hawkpaw," Firepath mewed. "It's no problem," Hawkpaw assured the medicine cat, backing out of the medicine den.  
She hurried back to her sisters and her friend. "Well, it's about that time," Rippedpaw commented, looking towards the falling sun. Hawkpaw nodded softly, stretching herself out once more. The four apprentices seemed to have a silent mutual agreement and all four wandered into the apprentices den, curling up together. Hawkpaw closed her green eyes, hoping tonight wouldn't bring another odd dream...


	5. Chapter 4

Hawkpaw made a small noise of discontent when Flamedapple came to awaken the apprentices that morning. "Come on you four! Time to get up!" Hawkpaw slowly blinked open he green eyes. It had been a week since she and Firepath had gone to find catmint, and since then everyone had been working double time. It was getting colder and colder, and everyone was expecting snow soon. Plus they had RiverClan to worry about, and that night was the Gathering! There was a lot to worry about. Besides, they had caught some RiverClan scent on their side of Sunningrocks several times. Hawkpaw figured it was Twilightthorn. It always had the same scent.  
Hawkpaw sat up and stretched herself out, quickly grooming out her silver and brown fur. She turned her green gaze to her two sister, who looked ready, and Dustpaw, who had just finished giving his long tabby fur a wash. The four apprentices headed out of the den, Flamedapple, Fireleaf, Roseheart and Brightdapple waiting for them.  
"As you know tonight's the Gathering. Tinywhisker just told me that Hawkpaw and Dustpaw are coming, along with Brightdapple and I. You other two are staying behind this time," Flamedapple mewed, gazing at Blackpaw and Rippedpaw sympathetically. Hawkpaw and Dustpaw exchanged a look of excitement. Sure, it wasn't her first gathering, and last time she had gone with her sisters, but they were always fun. Besides, she wanted to catch up with Burningpaw of ShadowClan. Hawkpaw liked that apprentice. And her mentor Autumnlight wasn't half bad either.  
"Now to the more exciting part," Fireleaf mewed to his apprentice and Blackpaw. "While we four get to go check Sunningrocks, Dustpaw and Hawkpaw get to collect moss for the elders," he mewed, gazing at the two apprentices. They looked crestfallen for a moment, but things could be worse.  
The group went their separate ways, Rippedpaw and Blackpaw towards Sunningrocks, Hawkpaw and Dustpaw towards the best places to get moss. Hawkpaw carefully collected moss, making sure there was no dirt and it was dry. Dustpaw did the same, using extra care to make sure it was perfect for his friends. Hawkpaw grabbed the moss in her mouth, beginning to walk back towards camp. THat was when she heard a loud yowl from Sunningrocks. She immediately dropped all of her moss and began to sprint towards them. That was her sisters battle cry - Blackpaw had developed it considering how good she was at fighting. Hawkpaw would recognize that battle cry anywhere. "Hawkpaw!" She heard Dustpaw and Flamedapple shout after her almost simultaneously. Then the two toms began to run after Hawkpaw, Brightdapple following as well. There was trouble and Sunningrocks, and Hawkpaw knew it.  
As she approached the river, she noticed she was right. Twilightthorn had lead up a group of RiverClan warriors to attack the area. Even the RiverClan leader, Stormstar was there! Hawkpaw quickly lept into battle with her sister Rippedpaw, the two of them fighting back to back. Hawkpaw dealt with Duskpaw while Rippedpaw took on Dawnpaw. Blackpaw was fighting a full grown warrior, one Hawkpaw didn't recognize. She heard Brightdapple mew to Dustpaw to get help. After all, it was the eight of them against twelve or thirteen warriors and apprentices. Dustpaw hurried off, and Hawkpaw hoped he was swift enough to help them.  
She was surprised when a warrior rammed into her, pinning her to the ground. Hawkpaw began to use her hind legs on the attackers belly, reaching up and biting into her shoulder, meeting a mouthful of snowy white fur. Her attacker was suddenly pulled away by her sister, Blackpaw, her blue eyes flashing. Blackpaw looked as if she had been fighting for a moon. Her black fur was tattered and messy, and she was panting. But she looked as if she was enjoying herself.  
Hawkpaw heard another yowl and looked up to see Dustpaw had arrived with reinforcements. Skystar, Tinywhisker, Runningsky, Icebelly, Fawnleaf, Fallencloud and Shinningspirit had all come to help them out. Skystar immediately lept for Stormstar and Tinywhisker for Pebblewhisker. Hawkpaw watched the four fight for a oment before she was hit by another cat. She looked up to see Twilightthorn, beginning to attack her violently, seeming to be aiming to kill. Hawkpaw scratched at his belly with her hind claws, trying to escape his grasp. He ripped out pawfuls of her brown and silver fur. Hawkpaw feebly attempted to fight back, but she couldn't beat the large tom. That was, until Flamedapple came in. "Your fight is with me," he hissed at Twilightthorn. Twilightthorn lept for Flamedapple.  
For a moment, Hawkpaw thought she wouldn't be able to watch. She was right about to turn away when she was attacked again. Hopefully this time she would actually win a battle. It was Dawnpaw, back for more bashing. Hawkpaw quickly overturned the fight, despite being pinned to begin with. She sunk her fangs into Dawnpaws shoulder, hoping the stupid apprentice would run. Dawnpaw continued to try and fight, so Hawkpaw sunk her fangs in harder until it was obvious Dawnpaw had given up. Hawkpaw let her go and the apprentice ran off, leaving Hawkpaw to convey the battle field. She couldn't see Flamedapple and Twilightthorn anymore, but more and more RiverClan warriors were leaving, going back across the river. Hawkpaw felt a rush of pride when she realized ThunderClan had won this fight.  
They certainly had, when she heard Stormstar yowl "retreat!" And the RiverClan warriors all ran off. Immediately, Hawkaw's eyes darted around for her sisters and Dustpaw. They were all fine. Her mother and father were perfectly alright too. Then she searched around for Flamedapple. She found him, bleeding from several wounds, panting heavily. She hurried up to her mentor to help him. "Flamedapple you mousebrain," Hawkpaw told her mentor, helping him up off the ground. He leaned on his apprentice, looking exhausted. "Hey, there was no way I was letting him kill my first apprentice," Flamedapple mewed, giving Hawkpaw's ear a swift lick. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Hawkpaw simply began to lead Flamedapple back to camp, Dustpaw coming to help his friend.

"I can't believe RiverClan went this far," Firepath mewed, now treating Hawkpaws wounds. He had dealt with Flamedapple already and her mentor was now resting. "On the day of the gathering, night too! How ridiculous," Firepath mewed, sounding rather upset. "I _did_ have something to do with Cloudchasers death..." Flamedapple mewed from the nest in which he was resting. "_You_ be quiet," Firepath mewed, "It wasn't your fault. Twilightthorn is simply a stupid, lonely tom," he continued. He turned his amber gaze on Hawkpaw. "Alright, Hawkpaw, you should be alright. You'll have to go to the Gathering without your mentor," he pointed out. Flamedapple looked as if he would protest but a sharp look from Firepath shut him up. "I'll be okay," Hawkpaw assured her mentor. "I've gone before - I'll just find Burningpaw once I get there," Hawkpaw assured Flamedapple. And, she thought, she would stick close to Brightdapple and Dustpaw otherwise. Flamedapple paused for a moment, then let out a slow breath. "Okay, Hawkpaw," he mewed, "Don't let RiverClan get the best of you."


	6. Chapter 5

Hawkpaw let out a small breath, gazing down at Fourtrees. "We're the first to arrive," Dustpaw noted, who was standing beside her, waiting for Skystar to lead them the rest of the way to Fourtrees. Skystar made a signal with his tail and ThunderClan rushed forward.  
Hawkpaw waited in the clearing with Dustpaw for more Clans to arrive. The two of them had idle chatter - talking about the battle today, the lack of food... All their problems, really. At one point during the conversation, Hawkpaw considered thanking Dustpaw for earlier - how he always seemed to have her back during battle. But before she could say anything, an unfamiliar scent came over her - WindClan. She was glad it was them instead of the fishy scent of RiverClan; Hawkpaw definitely wasn't excited to see them. She noticed the WindClan apprentices easily - One she knew as Cloudpaw, the other she didn't recognize. He must be a new apprentice, Hawkpaw figured. Dustpaw gazed at them for a moment, but he noticed Hawkpaw didn't want to go talk to them so he stayed with her. Hawkpaw was obviously waiting for someone.  
RiverClan came next and there was obvious tension between the two clans. Luckily Twilightthorn wasn't there. He would just ruin everything. She figured that was why. Hawkpaw turned her green gaze to Great Rock, where all of the leaders were having small chat. It was weird, watching Skystar and Stormstar talk as if nothing was wrong... And yet, there was obviously something wrong between the two of them. They looked less friendly than usual, though the leaders didn't necesarily look friendly to begin with. Now... It was just terrible.  
Hawkpaw looked towards ShadowClan when they arrived, her green eyes searching about for her friend. "Burningpaw!" She called out when she spotted her gray pelted friend. "Burning_shadow_," she was corrected, Burningshadow's chest puffing up with pride. "Congratulations!" Hawkpaw mewed to her friend. She hadn't realized Burningshadow was that far ahead - though Hawkpaw figured she wasn't that far from being a warrior. She was already eleven moons. "Thanks, Hawkpaw," Burningshadow mewed back. THe two of them engaged in idle chatter, along with DUstpaw joining in before she heard a yowl from Great Rock, signifying it was time for the Gathering to begin.  
"ShadowClan will go first," Eaglestar announced. "We have a new warriors - Burningshadow!" he announced. Congratulations rippled through the crowd and Burningshadow made herself look obvious. Hawkpaw looked at her friend happily.  
"We also have two new apprentices - they couldn't be with us tonight, but Mothpaw and Silentpaw have become apparentices!" he continued. Eaglestar was done after that and he stepped back, allowing another leader to step forward. Luckily for them, WindClan went next. Hawkpaw noticed Stormstar and SKystar giving each other looks.  
"Hey, are you and RiverClan in some sort of trouble?" Burningshadow asked her friend. "It's a long story..." Hawkpaw mewed, sounding exasperated.  
"WindClan is happy to announce a new litter of kits. Other than that, we have nothing new to share," Goldenstar mewed before stepping back. Skystar moved to step forward before Stormstar cut him off. Hawkpaw saw her leader hold in a hiss.  
"One of our warriors, Cloudchaser, is dead, at the hand of a ThunderClan warrior," Stormstar announced, sounding rather angry.  
"It wasn't his fault!" Hawkpaw mewed automatically from the crowd. "Your warriors attacked first! Cloudchaser fell against the rocks!" Hawkpaw noticed both Tinywhisker and Skystar giving her a look, but she didn't back down.  
"Twilightthorn reported your warriors killed him in cold blood," the RiverClan leader mewed.  
"Twlightthorn is lying!" Hawkpaw hissed back.  
"You _dare_ call my warrior a liar?!" Stormstar hissed back. Hawkpaw's gaze flicked upward when she noticed the moonlight fade.  
"StarClan is upset!" Firepath mewed. "We are fighting at a Gathering," he reported. Hawkpaw slumped back down against the ground, looking upset. Hawkpaw noticed Skystar and Tinywhisker flash her a look. She couldn't help it! They dare acuse her mentor of killing another warrior in cold blood? Flamedapple would never do that!  
"That does sound like a long story..." Hawkpaw heard Burningshadow mew to her quietly. Hawkpaw looked up at her friend, meeting her light blue eyes. "You have no idea..." Hawkpaw mewed back, a quiet, growling mew.  
"Who was it that was fighting Cloudchaser when he died?" Burningshadow asked curiously. Hawkapw figured the brawl had nothing to do with ShadowClan, so she might as well tell her friend. Burningshadow woudn't and couldn't do anything with it anyway. Hawkpaw was also glad Burningshadow didn't say 'who killed'. It seemed the young warrior had some faith in her friend.  
"Flamedapple," Hawkpaw told Burningshadow. Burningshadow looked curious for a moment. "Isn't he-?" Burningshadow began but Hawkpaw cut her off, "Yeah. My mentor."  
Burningshadow nodded softly at Hawkpaws words. "Good he's not here I suppose," she mewed thoughtfully. "He was supposed to be," Hawkpaw revealed, "But he was injured today in a battle with RiverClan. Twilightthorn nearly killed him!" she continued. Burningshadow shook her head lightly. "And today, too... How ridiculous of RiverClan..." Burningshadow mewed. Hawkpaw had barely noticed Skystar was signaling it was time to go. "Burningshadow!" Hawkpaw heard someone mew. It was Autumnlight, Burningshadows old mentor. "Time to go," Autumnlight told Burningshadow. Her amber gaze turned towards Hawkpaw, who nodded softly at the ShadowClan warrior. "Well said Hawkpaw," Autumnlight mewed, "Your warriors don't deserve to be bad mouthed; not by them. I heard what happened from Tallshadow. You know he's half ShadowClan, right? He was talking to Littleshadow, his brother. I overheard a bit and asked what everything was about. I'm sorry you're caught up in this," Autumnlight mewed. Hawkpaw had always like the tortoiseshell she-cat - she and her brother, Lionflame, were both very nice and tolerant of other clans. Hawkpaw nodded softly at Autumnlight. "Thanks," she mewed.  
"Anyway, see you soon, Hawkpaw," Autumnlight mewed, turning to join ShadowClan. "By Hawkpaw, Dustpaw," Burningshadow mewed, following the other she-cat. Hawkpaw turned her green gaze over to Dustpaw, who was motioning for them to join ThunderClan. The two cats wandered back to their Clan, Hawkpaw wondering what kind of talking to she was going to get when she got back to camp...

Apparently, not that bad of one. Once they arrived back at camp, Tinywhisker told Hawkpaw to join her and Skystar in his den under Highrock. Hawkpaw had never been in the leader den before, and she found it very interesting in there. She understood why Tinywhisker usually joined him in here though - it looked very lonely. The leader and deputy told her how her actions reflected on their clan, though Skystar threw in that it was nice for RiverClan to know that ThunderClan wasn't going down that easy. Though Hawkpaw was confined to apprentice duties for a week. It wasn't really that bad - collecting moss for the elders and queens, and hunting for them. She knew Dustpaw would always help her out. She was dismissed after that, and she went to the apprentices den, where Dustpaw was telling her sisters what had happened that night. "...And Hawkpaw just stood right up and told him off! It was fantastic!" She heard Dustpaw mew. Hawkpaw decided she had better go see if Flamedapple was alright and awake. If he was she would tell him what was up. It would be nice for him to rest for this week, too, considering her duties had been shifted, and he was still rather hurt. She looked into the medicine den, spotting Flamedapple laying down in one of the nests. He looked asleep, so Hawkpaw began to quietly sneak out.  
"I'm still awake," she heard Flamedapple mew, lifting his head and opening his amber eyes. "Hawkpaw," he continued, obviously showing off his sharp sense of smell, considering he wouldn't be able to see her where she was. Hawkpaw wandered back into the medicine den, giving Flamedapple a friendly look. "How are you doing?" Hawkpaw asked. "I'm alright," Flamedapple mewed back, "How was the Gathering?" He asked. Hawkpaw knew that was coming... But that was what she came in here for. She went into a short explanation of what had happened from when they arrived to when her punishment was delivered. Flamedapple didn't look necessarily impressed.  
"I know, I know it was mousebrained, but-" "Foxhearted RiverClan..." Flamedapple growled, interupting her words. "What...?" Hawkpaw wondered. Flamedapple was more upset with RiverClan that her...! "I swear, they really know just how to get under my skin..." he muttered. "Thank you Hawkapw," Flamedapple mewed, "Now you should go get some rest," he informed her, with a somewhat concerned look. Hawkpaw nodded and wandered out of the medicine den.  
She gazed into the apprentices den, her den mates already curled up to sleep. She joined them, going to her familiar spot beside her two sisters. She closed her green eyes, and soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Half a moon had passed, and it was the day of the medicine cats Gathering. Hawkpaw's punishment had passed by like a breeze - Dustpaw helped her with the elders and everything was alright.  
Well, except RiverClan. They were laying scents on Sunningrocks now too, trying to claim the territory. Border patrols there had doubled, and battles kept breaking out.  
And of course it was leaf-bare, and prey was really starting to disappear. There was already snow, though luckily the afternoon sun had melted it all before more could fall.  
And Firepath still couldn't locate any Cat mint, which meant they were really going to be in trouble come leaf-bare.  
But, other than that, things were perfect.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Hawkpaw asked Firepath. She had gone into the medicine den to grab some poppy seed for Flamedapple. One of his old wounds was giving him trouble.  
"Hawkpaw, honestly, no cat in their right mind would stop a medicine cat from going to the Moonstone," Firepath told the apprentice. "I meant the RiverClan medicine cats. Moonpaw used to be a warrior, you know," Hawkpaw pointed out. Firepath quickly and lightly swiped a paw across Hawkpaw's ear. "I'm fine with the RiverClan medicine cats. There are no clan boundaries for us. We're all friends. You warriors really do hate each other," Firepath joked. "That's not true," Hawkpaw mewed defiantly. "I'm great friends with Burningp-Burningshadow," Hawkpaw pointed out. Firepath shook his head at her lightly. "Don't worry about me, Hawkpaw. I'll be fine," Firepath promised. "Besides, I have Redberry to protect me!" Firepath pointed out, nudging his silent apprentice. Redberry nodded softly, smiling a bit at Firepath. "Alright..." Hawkpaw agreed warilly. "Don't worry Hawkpaw. We'll be safe," Firepath promised the apprentice. Hawkpaw nodded, then watched as the medicine cat and his apprentice made their way out of their den and out of camp.  
Hawkpaw wandered out of the medicine den after that, nearly jumping when she noticed something white flick across her face, then felt her nose becoming cold. Gazing around, Hawkpaw realized it was snowing again. _Great,_ she thought somewhat sarcastically. Hawkpaw reached out and tried to catch the next flake before it fell. Then she tried with another. And another. Soon, Hawkpaw was jumping around camp, jumping for snowflakes. She quickly realized what she was doing and caught her composure, feeling somewhat embarrassed she had done that in the middle of camp. _Warriors don't play with snowflakes,_ she thought, giving her silver paw a quick lick. "Hey Hawkpaw!" she heard Flamedapple call out, quickly coming to join her. "Oh great snowflake warrior," he joked, batting at her ear lightly. "Shut up, mouse brain," Hawkpaw joked, nudging her mentor lightly. "Did Firepath give me anything?" Flamedapple asked. Hawkpaw felt confused for a moment, wondering what he meant. Then she remembered why she had gone to the medicine den in the first place.  
"I'm sorry!" Hawkpaw apologized quickly. "I totally forgot Flamedapple..." she murmured, sounding rather embarrassed. "It's okay," Flamedapple mewed, swipping his paw over Hawkpaw's ear. "It's not that bad," he mewed.  
"Anyway, let's do some hunting, shall we?" Flamedapple suggested. The four apprentices had split up today. Each was doing private training, and likely doing some assesments. Flamedapple told Hawkpaw he planned to assess her sometime today, but she wasn't going to know when. That just meant she was going to have to work three times as hard.  
Hawkpaw and here mentor made their way out of camp, Hawkpaw watching the snow float by, resisting the urge to reach out and swat it. Warriors didn't play with snowflakes, she reminded herself.  
"Okay, let's split up here," Flamedapple suggested to Hawkpaw once they got far enough out of camp. "Go anywhere you'd like. Just remember I may or may not be watchign you," FLamedapple mewed before dashing off. Hawkpaw headed in the opposite direction, heading in the direction of the Treecut place and twolegplace. She paused when she reached Tallpines, beginning to sniff around for mice. The snow that was on the ground was making things difficult, but maybe she could find a mouse looking for a nut or something like that. She snuck around, catching the scent of a mouse. She dropped, hearing something moving around. Mice were so stupid, she thought, so stupid, so delicious... Hawkpaw forced herself to focus. She quietly crept forward, the mouse entering her field of vision. She jumped, catching it just barely between her claws. It tried to make an escape but she quickly caught it better in her claws and finished it off. She proudly buried it in the snow then made her way to go find more prey.  
The snow was really starting to fall now, Hawkpaw thought. She could barely see a tail length in front of her. She focused on her scent, not wanting to get lost in the large amounts of snow. She could already tell this leaf-bare was going to be terrible.  
Hawkpaw found that every piece of prey had gone back to their holes to hide already. She found the mouse she had burred and looked around for the tabby red pelt of Flamedapple. He wouldn't be hard to find in weather like this. She found though, that he really was. So instead she decided she could meet him back at camp. He would head back, and she knew it. She hurried back, not wanting to be out in this blizzard anymore.  
She found camp was farther away than she had thought. She strayed down the wrong path a few times, finding herself as far as Fourtrees once. She easily found her way after that, having ran that path only half a moon ago. When she got back, she met the worried amber eyes of Flamedapple. "Oh thank StarClan you're back," he mewed, licking her ear softly. "We've been worried," he told her. "Really? I'm sorry. I got lost in the snow," Hawkpaw mewed, putting down her mouse to speak. "Told you!" She heard Dustpaw pipe up. "Okay you four, feed the elders and the queens then you can get to your dens, alright?" Flamedapple told them. Hawkpaw dashed off the the freshkill pile after picking up her mouse. She dropped it on the pile and grabbed a bird for the queens to share. She hurried to the nursery, feeling more warm and comfortable once she was inside. "Wow Hawkpaw!" Littlepaw squeaked. "You're all covered in snow!" Cloverkit noticed. "Is it bad out?" Hazelshine asked. Willowtail was dazing off, but she lifted her head when she heard the kits. This would be her second litter, Hawkpaw realized. She was Dustpaws mother too. Hawkpaw nodded at Hazelshine. She dropped the bird before she answered her question though. "I nearly got lost on my way back to camp. You can barely see a tail-length!" she mewed. "The kits will have plenty to play in tomorrow!" Hawkpaw mewed, flicking Jaykits ear lightly, as he was making his way over to sniff the bird. "Is this enough?" Hawkpaw asked. "It's plenty," Willowtail assured Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw nodded and made her way back into the blizzard.  
Even finding her way back to the apprentices den was difficult - she nearly walked into the warriors den! She smelled her mothers familiar scent though and realized what she was doing. She found her way into the apprentices den and began to groom the snow out of her fur. "I almost tried to feed Firepath and Redberry," Rippedpaw mewed, sounding amused. "I hope they're okay," Hawkpaw mewed, lifting her head for a moment. "They will be," Dustpaw assured her. "Firepath is smart," Dustpaw told her. "Besides, I'm sure they've already made it to the Moonstone," Rippedpaw added in. Hawkpaw nodded softly, returning to grooming her brown and silver fur. "Brr!" She heard Blackpaw mew. Hawkpaw turned her green gaze towards her sister. "I got two mice - sorry guys, we'll have to share," she mewed. "That's alright," Rippedpaw mewed. Half a mouse was better than nothing after all. Hawkpaw shared with Dustpaw and her two sisters shared a mouse too. They shared tongues for a while after they had finished eating before they all curled up in their nests, cuddled close together to stay warm.  
It took a while for Hawkpaw to fall asleep. Her mind was everywhere. She knew this snow wasn't likely to melt like the other snow had. So they would be stuck with it. Which would make it rather difficult for ThunderClan to keep up and stay alive. She knew RiverClan wasn't done with them, despite the snow. And she was worried about Firepath and Redberry. What if they had gotten stuck somewhere? That would be just terrible... She hoped that they had made it safely to Moonstone. Eventually Hawkpaw managed to doze off besides everything that was going on in her mind. And she slipped into a dream.

She felt herself falling, but she couldn't see anything. Everything around her was pitch black. She twisted, automatically, so she would land on her feet when she reached the bottom. But it felt like there was no bottom. She just kept falling and falling, until she saw light appear under her. She became somewhat confused, wondering what was going on. She heard coughs, and wails, coming from somewhere around her. She turned her head, but the light hadn't illuminated much. Her paws touched a surface underneath of her, but gently, instead of harshly as she would have assumed they would. She wanted to move about, but she couldn't. She was stuck there, listening to the coughing, the wailing, hissing, growling of cats all around her. The sounds echoed through her head. _Oh StarClan make this stop,_ she thought, squeezing her green eyes shut. And as if her prayers had been answered, it had. She dared to open her green eyes to discover she was in a peaceful forest, woodland all around her. It was like ThunderClan territory, only this place was sunny and warm, unlike the snowstorm that had plagued ThunderClan territory. A silver, tabby she-cat stepped forward, stars shining in her fur. Her blue eyes landed upon Hawkpaw. "Welcome," she mewed in a gentle tone.  
"Am I dead?" Was all Hawkpaw could say. She had put two and two together - this was StarClan. Hawkpaw knew this she-cat. Her name was Silverfeather, she died long ago, though. She was medicine cat before Firepath, his mentor. Firepath had told Hawkpaw several times over about Silverfeather. Hawkpaw couldn't mistake her for someone else. Silverfeather purred in amusement. "No, young one. I have news to share," with that, another cat stepped forward, one Hawkpaw knew all too well. "_You_," she half hissed at Cloudchaser. "You warriors really don't know how to get along..." Silverfeather purred in amusement. "I was like this once," Cloudchaser mewed thoughtfully. "I understand better now," he continued. "Twilightthorn is on a mission," Cloudchaser continued. "You think I didn't know that?" Hawkpaw pointed out, though she sounded less hostile than before. "I have tried speaking to that mousebrain but he won't give up. So I must warn you of his treachery. He plans to use th river to attack. It is frozen over now," Cloudchaser mewed. Hawkpaw was surprised at his revealing of Twilightthorns plans, but she was grateful. "I cannot let your mentor die in vain, Hawkpaw," Cloudchaser mewed as if he had read her mind, "My death honestly was an accident." With that Cloudchaser disappeared into the forest. "There is more," Silverfeather mewed, though she was already beginning to fade. "Take warning, young Hawkpaw, as your emotions are about to be tested," she mewed. "What?" Hawkpaw wondered, but the dream was gone already, Silverfeathers blue eyes disappearing into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

Hawkpaw jumped awake. What in great StarClans name...? Her emotions? Hawkpaw was now more confused than ever. She looked around the den to discover she was the first one awake. She let out a small breath, turning her green eyes towards the entrance to her den. She gazed for a moment at her two sisters and Dustpaw before standing, carefully, as not to wake them. Then she dare leave her den.  
All she could really see was white. Everywhere. The snow was s high; she could barely walk in it! She was surprised when her fathers scent overwhelmed her. She remembered that Icebelly was white and silver, almost impossible to see in this weather. "We're going to have to clear all of this out," he mewed, looking across camp at all of the snow. "Dad, it's almost as tall as me!" Hawkpaw mewed, discovering she was sinking into the snow bank. Icebelly let out a soft purr of amusement. He grabbed hold of Hawkpaw's scruff and pulled her out of the snow. "Just pat it down a bit; it'll make it more firm," he told her daughter. Hawkpaw did as she was told, patting down the snow a bit so she could stand on it better. She licked the snow out of her brown and silver fur, already melting into clumps. "The snows not going to melt anymore, is it?" Hawkpaw mewed, turning her green gaze up at her father. Icebelly shook his head lightly. "We're stuck with it," he mewed, turning his ice blue gaze down at Hawkpaw. She looked at her father for a moment and remembered something important. "Dad, I need to tell you something!" She mewed, urgently, excitedly, and then spilled the contents of her dream.  
Well, almost the contents. She didn't mention Silverfeather's last warning. That she would deal with on her own. Icebelly didn't need to know about that much.  
"What?!" He mewed, looking surprised. "Come with me, we must tell Skystar about this!" He told his daughter. He hurried off to the leaders den, Hawkpaw doing her best to follow him. "Dad! I can't move that fast in the snow!" Icebelly paused, turning and waiting for his daughter, who was mealy making her way through the snow bank. Hawkpaw managed to catch up with her father and let out a small exasperated noise. From there they made their way to Skystars den together, pausing at the entrance. "Skystar, we must talk about something urgent!" Icebelly called. "Alright, come in," Skystar mewed from inside his den. Icebelly wandered in, Hawkpaw following him a bit shyly. Skystar and Tinywhisker were lying together, looking as if they had just woken up. "Skystar, Hawkpaw had a dream last night," he mewed. He turned his gaze on Hawkpaw for her to talk. She took in a deep breath and began to explain it once more, exactly how she had to her father.  
Skystar looked rather surprised. By everything, it seemed. Why StarClan would send something like that to her, how Twilightthorn planned to destroy them. He just looked shocked. "Double the patrols," he told Tinywhisker. "I want every cat who is not hunting watching the river. Making sure our scent stays nice and strong. If you catch a whiff of their scent on our territory, I want to know," he told her mate. Tinywhisker nodded softly. "You may leave, Hawkpaw, thank you," Skystar told the apprentice. He nodded at her father and he took it as a sign to leave as well. The two of them wandered out, Hawkpaw following after Icebelly, walking in her fathers paw prints. She looked towards camp, finding it already more active. Fireleaf and Brightdapple were clearing snow around the warriors den. Tallshadow was just leaving the warriors den, and went to do the same around the nursery. Her mother was sticking her head inside the apprentices den, likely to check on her kits. Fawnleaf did that often, when things went a little bit astray. She always wanted to make sure her three kits would be alright, no matter what. "Let's go hunting, you and me," Icebelly told Hawkpaw, swiping his paw over her ear lightly. Hawkpaw turned her green gaze on her father, an excited look on her face. "Sure," she agreed. She followed her father out of camp, walking in his footsteps once more so she could actually move. She knew the chances of them finding prey was pretty scarce, but they had might as well try she figured. She followed after her father, continuing to walk in his footsteps. Underneath the trees it wasn't so bad, so she stuck to that after they had left camp, walking along rather slowly. Hawkpaw looked up towards the sky, where the sun was starting to rise over the tree tops. She paused when she heard a rustling. It wasn't mouse. She almost prepared herself for battle when Firepath appeared out of the brush. "You're back!" Hawkpaw said brightly, happy the medicine cats were alright. "Yeah, we are," Firepath mewed. "We didn't manage to make it to the Moonstone last night. We were into WindClan territory when the snow storm hit. We ran into Sundapple and Sootpaw a little while later. Sundapple was really hard to miss," he purred in amusement. The WindClan medicine cat had a bright and sunny pelt. She would be very hard to miss anywhere, not just in a snow storm.  
"They let you stay in camp?" Icebelly asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Geez, you warriors!" Firepath purred in amusement. "Medicine cats have no boundaries. Goldenstar was glad to let us stay. Though of course not for too long," he continued. Icebelly nodded softly. "Hawkpaw and I were just looking for some prey," Icebelly mewed simply. "You're not going to find much today," Firepath mewed; he turned his amber gaze at Redberry, who was carrying a scrawny mouse. "Redberry had some luck though," he mewed, looking rather proud. Redberry shuffled her paws, looking down a bit. "Well we might as well head back then," Icebelly mewed thoughtfully. He turned his ice blue gaze on Hawkpaw momentarily. He obviously wanted her to tell Firepath about her dream. She sighed inwardly, allowing Icebelly and Redberry to go ahead, falling in step with Firepath. "Something you wanted to talk about Hawkpaw?" Firepath asked her, turning his amber gaze on her. "Firepath, do you think I should be a medicine cat?" Hawkpaw asked suddenly. "Absolutely not," Firepath mewed immediately. "Hawkpaw, you are far too warrior like to be a medicine cat. The medicine den would suit you ill. You have too much fight in you," Firepath pointed out. "Why?" he continued, giving her a quizzical look. Hawkpaw took in a deep breath. "Last night, I had this odd dream. Silverfeather was in it," Hawkpaw said simply, looking up at Firepath. He looked curious, but his gaze seemed to want her to continue. Hawkpaw began to explain the rest of her dream to Firepath, whispering the bit about her emotions being tested to the medicine cat. That she would allow only him to hear. Him and maybe Flamedapple. Firepath made a 'Hmmm' noise, looking up for a moment. "The warning is perfectly understandable. The rest you'll have to figure out on you own," Firepath told her. Hawkpaw nodded softly. "I figured," she mewed. She paused for a long moment. "Hey, maybe Silverfeather only came to me because you couldn't make it to Moonstone...?" she mewed. Firepath too, paused for a long moment. "StarClan still came to me last night, Hawkpaw," he told her, "I don't think they went to Redberry, but they did come to me," he continued. "This dream was on purpose. Silverfeather doesn't make things up as she goes along. She wasn't that type of she-cat," Firepath mewed, a small amused purr escaping him. He spoke of Silverfeather with a sort of fondness that most cats shared for their mentors; one Hawkpaw definitely shared for Flamedapple.  
Hawkpaw wandered into camp, gazing all about. They had already cleared out a lot of the snow. She could actually walk in here now!  
"Firepath! Thank StarClan you're back!" Fireleaf mewed urgently, hurrying towards the medicine cat. "What is it?" Firepath asked, looking only slightly worried. "Willowtail is having her kits!" Fireleaf mewed. Firepath nodded softly at the tom. "Let's go Redberry," he mewed, hurrying towards the Nursery, his apprentice trotting after him. "Perfect timing I figure..." Hawkpaw mewed, looking somewhat surprised. "I figure," Icebelly agreed with his daughter.  
"Hawkpaw, there you are!" Hawkpaw heard Flamedapples mew. She turned her green gaze on her mentor. "Brightdapple and I are checking the border. You and Dustpaw too. I guess Rippedpaw can come too, considering she's down a mentor," Flamedapple told his apprentice, referring to the fact Fireleaf was probably going to stay with his mate now that she was giving birth.  
"I'll take her, Flamedapple," Roseheart told the tom, approaching him with Blackpaw following. "Blackpaw and I were going to do some hunting today anyway, so I'm sure Rippedpaw will be able to bring back a lot," Roseheart mewed. Rippedpaw looked between the two, seeming to want to go with Roseheart. "That's alright with me," Flamedapple mewed, nodding his head a bit at Roseheart. With that the two groups headed off, splitting once they reached the outside of camp. Flamedapple, Brightdapple, Dustpaw and Hawkpaw went towards the RiverClan border and Sunningrocks to check the scents and renew them. Hawkpaw separated herself from the group to go and mark a tree, sniffing a bit for RiverClan's fishy scent. She could smell nothing, but neither could se hear anything. She gazed out towards the river, finding it mostly frozen over, except for a few places where the ice had cracked a bit. However, it didn't exactly look very steady. Twilightthorn couldn't possibly make his way across that yet. It wasn't frozen enough yet. She knew Cloudchaser had to be right though. There was no doubt in her mind he would try. She pulled away from the river, walking along the border with the river once more. That was when she heard the loud, terrible, squeaking yowl. She looked out of the brush again, towards the river, where she saw a little kit, its back legs had fallen in the water, its front paws were clawing hopelessly at the ice.


	9. Chapter 8

For a moment, Hawkpaw was paused there. What was she going to do? She knew the code and she knew it well. But that wasn't Jaykit, Cloverkit or Littlekit. It had to be a RiverClan cat. Hawkpaw jumped out of the bush, carefully testing the ice, walking on it gently, making her way towards the kit, who was slipping into the freezing cold water. Eventually she reached the little kit, and just in time, as he was losing his grip. She grabbed the kit by the scruff. Poor little thing must have been barely three or four moons. Little gray kitten. Then she ever so carefully made her way back to the river bank. She could hear ice crack under her paws from the weight, but she ignored it, continuing forward. she made a great bounding leap towards the river bank when she felt ice collapsing underneath her and she was surprised to see the distance she had jusmped to make it. THe kit was quiet now, and Hawkpaw was frightened it had died. But as she laid it down on the river bank, she found it was still breathing. Gazing at it, she realized she was fairly unsure of what to do. So she began to lick it's fur to warm it up. Where were Flamedapple and the others? Surely they were around here somewhere. They had to help her! As if StarClan had heard an answered her thoughts, she heard a rustling beside her and Brightdapple appeared. "A kit!" She mewed, gazing at it. "It was stuck in the river," Hawkpaw mewed quietly. "RiverClan," Brightdapple guessed, considering how obvious it was. "What should we do?" Hawkpaw asked Brightdapple. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll have to take it back of course," she said, "You and I. If Flamedapple crosses the river he wouldn't come back alive," she pointed out. Of course she was right. RiverClan would execute him on the spot. "Okay," Hawkpaw agreed. Brightdapple left for about a minute and returned to Hawkpaw. "Alright, Flamedapple knows what we're doing. Let's go," Brightdapple mewed. She turned towards the river, and Hawkpaw lifted the kit in her mouth before following after the she-cat.  
Brightdapple used the stepping stones to cross the river considering Hawkpaw had made a mess of the ice. Besides, she didn't think the river would be able to hold Brightdapples weight properly. Both she-cats were small and lithe, but Brightdapple was bigger than Hawkpaw, considering she was full grown and Hawkpaw was still at ten moons old. Hawkpaw carefully followed, being careful not to knock about the kit in her mouth too much. Brightdapple crossed on to RiverClan territory then turned back to gaze at Hawkpaw, who had managed to cross herself. "Alright, a border patrol should be coming by shortly. Let's just hope Twilightthorn isn't on it," she mewed, walking a bit farther into the territory before pausing to wait.  
Brightdapple was right about the border patrol. Soon a patrol of three warriors, Spottedblaze, Icygaze, and... Hawkpaw nearly jumped. She had thought the third warrior following them was her father. She didn't know the she-cats name, but she looked almost exactly like Icebelly, only she had more silver in her fur, and she didn't have silver paws.  
"THunderClan!" The she-cat hissed, looking ready for battle. "Snowfall, wait!" Icygaze mewed, gazing at Hawkpaw. "Rainkit!" he realized hurrying towards Hawkpaw. "We were out here looking for the little rascal," he mewed, gazing at Rainkit worriedly. Hawkpaw figured he must have had some sort of close connection with the kit. "I found him in the river. His hind legs were caught..." Hawkpaw explained after putting the kit down for Icygaze to pick up. "Thank you," he mewed. "We follow the Code, Icygaze," Brightdapple mewed. "RiverClan or not, he is a kit," she pointed out. Icygaze gave them a nod before starting off, back towards camp. "I'll escort them out," Snowfall informed the others. She began to lead Brightdapple and Hawkpaw towards the river, pausing to let them cross. She obviously wasn't going to follow them mush farther. Brightdapple started across first, Hawkpaw following behind her. She gave one last look across the river at Snowfall before crossing back to her own territory.  
"Those cats really don't like us do they?" Brightdapple mewed thoughtfully. "I don't know, Icygaze seemed pretty thankful," Hawkpaw pointed out. "Yes, but everyone knows that's his kit," Brightdapple countered. "I didn't!" Hawkpaw mewed. Then again she had figured as much. Still, she hadn't known that much about Icegaze.  
"There you two are. RiverClan give you any trouble?" Flamedapple asked Brightdapple and Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw shook her head lightly at Flamedapple. "Alright. Well we're done checking the border. Let's head back," he mewed. Hawkpaw nodded and started after her mentor as he began to walk back towards camp, her green eyes gazing around at all of the snow. She wondered if Rippedpaw and Blackpaw really had any luck today. She hoped the two of them managed to catch at least a mouse. Hawkpaw was starving! She knew now that it was leaf-bare, though, things were going to become more difficult. She was going to have to start going hungry for the queens and the elders. It was the warriors way and she knew it.  
Hawkpaw stayed at the back of the group, thinking of that she-cat, Snowfall. She half wondered why. Maybe because she was astounded by how much Snowfall and her father looked alike... _That is possible, you know, Hawkpaw. I'm sure two brown tabbies look a lot alike too,_ she thought, focussing on something else. Suddenly she remembered something else. Snowy white fur in her face in the last battle with RiverClan. _So that's who that was,_ she thought. She didn't think there were any other RiverClan cats with a snowy white pelt like that.  
"So what are you thinking about?" A voice dragged her out of her thoughts. Hawkpaw nearly jumped, but it was just Dustpaw. "Nothing," Hawkpaw mewed quickly, shaking her head lightly. "You were tossing a lot last night," Dustpaw commented. "I'm sorry," Hawkpaw apologized quickly. "It's no problem. I'm just worried," Dustpaw told her. Hawkpaw looked away for a moment. Dustpaw was her friend of course. But she hadn't even considered telling her dream to her sisters, let alone Dustpaw. "You don't have to talk about it," he mewed. Hawkpaw looked back at Dustpaw. "Not yet anyway," she told him. Dustpaw let out an amused purr. "Whatever you decide. But I'm always here to talk, alright?" he told her. Hawkpaw nodded softly. She was glad she had a friend like Dustpaw.  
Once they arrived back in camp, there was an excited murmur about the new kits. Hawkpaw figured they had been born already. She hoped she got to see them, since she was usually the one to deliver the fresh kill to the nursery. She saw Rippedpaw and Blackpaw talking by the apprentices den once they arrived and she pranced over. "...Fireleaf can't stop talking about them, I'm telling you," she heard Rippedpaw mewed. "The kits?" Hawkpaw asked. "There are three," Rippedpaw told her. "Snowkit, Thistlekit and Honeykit," she told her sister. "Fireleaf told me the second I walked into camp. My mentor is far to ecstatic," Rippedpaw mewed. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure if I was a mother to kits, my apprentice would be one of the first to know," Hawkpaw mewed thoughtfully.  
"Hey, you four," Flamedapple mewed, wandering up to the apprentices. "You can feed the elders and the queens now. Hawkpaw, you-" he started, but was cut off by his apprentice. "I'll feed the queens!" She told Flamedapple. "Anxious to see the kits are you?" Flamedapple purred. "Alright, go on then," he mewed, turning to the other apprentices. Hawkpaw hurried to the pile and grabbed a vole and a couple of mice. There were no big birds or a rabbit on the pile for them to share today. She hurried to the nursery with the prey in her mouth, looking rather excited. Quietly, she squeezed through the nursery entrance, greeted by Jaykit, Littlekit and Cloverkit, as per usual. "Hawkpaw!" The three kits said excitedly. "Look, we have knew denmates!" Jaykit announced. "Not for long," Hazelshine mewed. "You'll be out of the nursery soon," she pointed out. Hawkpaw put her vole and mice down, then turned her leafy gaze towards Willowtail. "I heard there are three," Hawkpaw mewed. "There are," Willowtail mewed, motioning towards three kits suckling. One was snowy white, she figured that was Snowkit, one a honey golden, Honeykit, and another one an orange tabby, Thistlekit. "They're adorable," Hawkpaw commented, gazing at the kits. "Brightdapple said you save a kit today!" Jaykit piped up. "You did? I haven't heard this story," Hazelshine mewed. She looked as if she wondered when Jaykit had left the nursery, but paid it no mind as she looked back up at Hawkpaw. "A RiverClan kit. He fell in the river," Hawkpaw explained. "That was very brave and good of you, Hawkpaw," Willowtail mewed, looking towards her own precious kits. "RiverClan or not, a kit is a kit," Hazelshine agreed with the other queen. Hawkpaw looked a bit embarrassed for a moment, then motioned towards the food. "I brought prey," she said. Hazelshine moved to pick up the vole for her and her kits, but Jaykit reached it first, beginning to drag it towards his mother. Hazelshine was right - the three kits would be apprenticed soon. Hawkpaw nodded her head at the queens then wandered out of the nursery, towards the apprentice's den. It had been a long day, she thought. She was exhausted. _Silverfeather, please let me sleep tonight,_ Hawkpaw thought. She didn't think she was going to have any issues tonight, but still, she hoped. She wandered into the apprentices den, gazing at her three denmates. "Hawkpaw, we have mice to share again tonight," Blackpaw told her sister. "They really are stupid creatures, aren't they?" Hawkpaw mewed, sitting in her nest beside her two sisters. Dustpaw hadn't come back from feeding the elders, so they waited for him before the began to eat, the same as the night before. Hawkpaw shared a mouse with Dustpaw, and Rippedpaw with Blackpaw. Then of course the four shared tongues before dozing off.  
And tonight, Hawkpaw's sleep was peaceful.


	10. Chapter 9

That morning, Hawkpaw awoke to the sound of Skystars yowling. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" This early, Hawkpaw thought. She supposed it wasn't that early, though, considering she had slept in. Her denmates were already outside. Hawkpaw stood and yawned, wandering out of her den out into the clearing. She took a seat beside Dustpaw, gazing up at Skystar. "What's going on?" She asked quietly. "No clue," Dustpaw whispered back. It soon became obvious when Jaykit, Cloverkit and Littlekit where being escorted from the nursery, their coats glistening. Hazelshine actually knew they wouldn't be in the nursery for long, she realized. She let out a small smused purr. More denmates. Now there were going to be _seven_ of them! That was a lot of apprentices. Then again, it would be long before she, her sisters, and Dustpaw became warriors. They were already ten moons - almost eleven, she realized. Well, Dustpaw was eleven moons. He was older than she or her sisters.  
"Jaykit, please come forward. Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Icebelly. I hope Icebelly will pass down all he knows on to you.  
Icebelly, you have mentored before and Flamedapple had grown into an excellent warrior. I know you will teach Jaypaw well," Skystar mewed. Icebelly and the newly name Jaypaw touched noses, before going to join the rest of the group. _My dad mentored Flamedapple?_ Hawkpaw thought. She hadn't know that before. She knew Icebelly was an older cat and Flamedapple was pretty young, but she hadn't realized that the two of them had been mentor and apprentice. They were fairly close, too.  
"Jaypaw! Jaypaw! Jaypaw!" The Clan chanted, as per custom, Hawkpaw joining them in their chants.  
"Cloverkit, please come forward. Cloverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloverpaw. Your mentor will be Shiningspirit. I hope Shiningspirit will pass down all she knows on to you.  
Shiningspirit, you are ready to receive an apprentice. I know you will train Cloverpaw well," Skystar continued.  
"Cloverpaw! Cloverpaw! Cloverpaw!" The Clan chanted for the knew apprentice. Cloverpaw and Shiningspirit touched noses, the little tabby apprentice looking excited. The last of course, was the little runt, Littlekit.  
"And of course, Littlekit, please step forward," Skystar mewed. Littlekit almost bounced forward, looking excited. Many had said it was a miracle he survived. He was so tiny when he was born. Hawkpaw didn't remember it that well. She would have been in the nursery then, too, she realized. four or five moons old.  
"Littlekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw," Skystar mewed.  
"Fallencloud," Skystar mewed, turning his gaze towards the warriors. "You are clearly ready for an apprentice. I hope you train Littlepaw well," he mewed. Littlepaw touched noses with Fallencloud, as the clan chanted around them, "Littlepaw! Littlepaw! Littlepaw!" The mentor and apprentice wandered into the crowd, Littlepaw looking rather excited.  
"There's more," Skysatr continued. "There's been a sign from StarClan. StarClan has told us RiverClan plans to attack using the now frozen river. It's an opportune time for them. Leaf-bare, all the clans are weak right now. But if they attack us, then we can easily fight them in our own terriotry," Skystar mewed. "We found some more RiverClan scent on our territory this morning. It is clear they're planning an attack," he mewed. Hawkpaw wondered why it took him so long to announce this. She figured it was because she wasn't exactly a 'trustable' source. She was just an apprentice, after all. "That is all," Skystar mewed, hopping down from Highrock. Hawkpaw took in a deep breath. "Hawkpaw!" She heard a familiar mew. She turned her leafy green gaze to Jaypaw, who had pranced up to her. "Guess what Hawkpaw! We're denmates now," he mewed. He was soon taken down by Cloverpaw. "_I_ want _my_ nest by Hawkpaws!" She said. "No I do!" Littlepaw commented. Hawkpaw let out a soft purr of amusement at the three kits, apprentices now she supposed. She was glad she had made friends with the three kits.  
"Jaypaw!" she heard her father call for his new apprentice. "We're going around the borders," he told his apprentice. "Can Hawkpaw come?" Jaypaw asked his mentor. "You'll have plenty of time to train with Hawkpaw in the future," Icebelly told his new apprentice. "Just you and me today," He continued. Jaypaw looked a little disappointed, but followed after Icebelly as he began to wander out of camp. Likewise, the other two apprentice's mentors soon cam to tell them what they were doing today.  
"Well I suppose it's not long until we're warriors," Dustpaw proclaimed, "Since we have so many cats in the apprentices den now," he pointed out. "Besides, everyone knows I can fight off two RiverClan warriors single pawed," Dustpaw pointed out. "Oh, get over yourself," Hawkpaw mewed joingly, swipping her paw across Dustpaws ear. "I'll prove it to you now!" Dustpaw mewed, launching himself at Hawkpaw, pinning her down. "Hey!" Hawkpaw mewed, kicking at him with her hind legs.  
"So, I take it you want to do some battle training today?" She heard Flamedapple's mew. She looked up at him from her spot on the ground. "Sure!" She pushed Dustpaw off her and rolled onto her paws. Flamedapple let out a small smused purr and motioned with his head for the two apprentice to follow him. Hawkpaw pranced after her mentor, Dustpaw hurrying after her.  
"Rippedpaw, Blackpaw!" Flamedapple called to the other two apprentices. "We're doing some battle training today," he told the two of them. They had been by their mentors, or rather, by Roseheart. Fireleaf had retreated to the nursery to check on Willowtail.  
"That sounds great Flamedapple," Roseheart agreed with the warrior. Roseheart signaled for her sister, Brightdapple, with her tail. Brightdapple joined the rest of them, looking curious. "What's up?" she asked. "Flamedapple said we should do battle training today," Roseheart mewed. Brightdapple nodded. "Sound great," she agreed with the two of them. With that the three wariors and four apprentices wandered out of camp towards the sandy hollow.

"Again."  
Hawkpaw stood to her paws, letting out a small noise. She gazed into her sisters ice blue eyes, her own leafy green ones looking determined. No one ever beat Blackpaw, she knew that. But Hawkpaw was determined to be the first. She turned her gaze to Flamedapple for a moment, who had been the one to say 'again.' She looked back towards Blackpaw, who looked unbelievably prepared for an attack. Hawkpaw faked going forward, but Blackpaw barely fell for it. When Hawkpaw made her real attack, leaping for her sisters back, Blackpaw moved out of the way so quickly Hawkpaw could barely see her move. Hawkpaw landed rather heavily and Blackpaw bowled her over. "Fox dung!" Hawkpaw cursed, pushing Blackpaw off her. Blackpaw flashed her a grin, looking rather triumphant. They had been practicing for almost an hour, and still no one could beat Blackpaw. They were having a contest, almost. Now they were having a final round. Hawkpaw versus Blackpaw. Blackpaw was clearly winning. Hawkpaw didn't actually think she stood a chance right about now. Still, she had to try her very best. Hawkpaw lept for Blackpaw again, but Blackpaw batted her sister away. Hawkpaw rolled a bit and got to her paws. She let out an annoyed huff.  
"Alright, you two," Flamedapple mewed. "I think we get that Blackpaw is unbeatable," he joked. "Let's go back," he mewed.  
"I win again!" Blackpaw mewed triumphantly. "Yeah, well just wait until we go hunting again," Rippedpaw joked, nudging her sister lightly. Hawkpaw let out a small purr of amusement at her two sisters. "You were really good too, Hawkpaw!" Rippedpaw commented. "Yeah, at least you didn't lose like me," Dustpaw pointed out. "You lost on purpose, Dustpaw," Hawkpaw joked. "You beat me," Rippedpaw pointed out. Hawkpaw heard Flamedapple let out another amused purr.  
"Alright you four, try not to scare off all the prey from here to Fourtrees," Brightdapple told the four apprentice. Hawkpaw purred once more and the four of them fell quiet all the way back to camp.

The quiet didn't last long as almost immediately once they wandered in, all four of them were ambushed by the three new apprentices. Jaypaw jumped for Hawkpaw, Clvoerpaw for Rippedpaw, adn Littlepaw for Dustpaw. Obviously the three of them knew how dangerous Blackpaw was. "Got you!" Jaypaw mewed jokingly, batting at Hawkpaw's ear. "Hey, get off," Hawkpaw purred softly. "I've been fighting all day," she pointed out. The tom oblidged, getting off Hawkpaw with a small grin. "Your dad is so super cool!" Jaypaw commented, looking rather bright. "He showed me all over. ANd look," Jaypaw mewed, getting down into a hunters crouch. "Better lower that tail," Hawkpaw said, using her paw to lower his tail to the ground. Jaypaw let out a small squeak, but continued forward, his siblings stopping to watch him creep forward, before pouncing at the end. "Pretty good," Rippedpaw commented, dropping into her own stance, creeping forward so silently it was frightening. She jumped forward, catching some snow in her paws. "Wow! I wanna be that good," Jaypaw commented. Rippedpaw let out a small purr.  
"Hey, Jaypaw, feed the queens would you?" She heard her father mewed. "Littlepaw, you take the elders!" his mentor mewed.  
"I'll feed Firepath," Hawkpaw quickly volunteered herself. She really wanted to talk to the medicine cat anyways. SHe hurried to the fresh kill pile, picking out two mice for Redberry and Firepath. She was surprised they had managed to keep the fresh kill pile this high. It was clearly depleting, but there was more than she expected with the snow fall.  
She lifted the two mice in her jaws and wandered to the medicine den, dropping the mice when she entered. "Firepath! Redberry!" She called. She heard them whispering in the background about something. "Hey, I brought food," Hawkpaw continued. Firepath turned his amber gaze on the apprentice. "Oh, thanks," he commented. "Something wrong?" Hawkpaw asked him, tilting her head curiously. "Well, sort of," Firepath mewed.  
"Tallshadow started coughing today."


End file.
